Segredo Obscuro
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: “ ‘Cause I’ve relied on my illusions, To keep me warm at night, But I denied in my capacity to love, I am willing, to give up this fight..’ “ DHr songfic


**Autor:** LayaSkywalker

**Sinopse**: " 'Cause I've relied on my illusions/To keep me warm at night/But I denied in my capacity to love/I am willing, to give up this fight..' "

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Classificação**: PG

**Gênero:** Angst

**Spoilers:** PdF, CdS, HBP

**Status:** Completa

**Idioma:** Português

**Observação**: Esta é a minha primeira songfic, por isso dêem o desconto! Esta songfic foi feita para participar no II Challenge de SongFics Românticas do 3V.

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens e locais pertencem à JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, eu não ando a fazer dinheiro nenhum com isto!

**Segredo Obscuro**

O som das ondas a baterem nas rochas era forte. A maré deveria estar a encher… A lua estava redonda, lua cheia, lua que brilhava e fazia reflexo nas águas frias daquele mar. Respirou fundo – inspirou e expirou a maresia fresca e cheirosa do mar… Aquela noite parecia-se com uma determinada noite do seu passado. Uma noite fatídica. Uma noite que ela queria esquecer. A noite em que todos ficaram a saber qual era o segredo obscuro de Hermione Granger.

Um segredo que ela tinha guardado durante exactamente três anos. Os três anos mais longos, mais difíceis, mas curiosamente, os anos em que ela se tinha sentido mais feliz na sua vida. E tudo por causa de um sentimento chamado amor… O seu amado fora o seu segredo obscuro. O mais estranho fora que, até ser revelada a identidade dele, ninguém havia desconfiado que ela estava apaixonada. Como já dizia o poeta, 'amor é fogo que arde sem se ver'.

Nunca ninguém imaginara que ela se pudesse apaixonar por ele… ainda agora, ela sabia que muitos dos seus amigos não conseguiam crer que ela tivesse mantido uma relação justamente com aquela pessoa… era, sem dúvida, algo difícil de acreditar. Mas era verdade. Ela tinha-se apaixonado e tinha mantido uma relação de três anos com o homem proibido.

Toda a gente sabe que o fruto proibido é o mais apetecido. E foi isso que aconteceu com ela. Apesar de proibido, ele era o homem mais bonito que jamais havia conhecido. O mais charmoso. O mais atencioso. Hermione vira um lado dele que talvez ninguém vira: O lado querido de Draco Malfoy. Sim… ele havia sido o seu amante, o seu pequeno segredo obscuro.

_If I had the chance, love_

_Se eu pudesse amor _

_I would not hesitate_

_Não hesitaria _

_To tell you all the things I never said before_

_Em dizer-te tudo o que nunca disse _

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_Não me digas que é demasiado tarde _

Porém, tudo acabara há três meses atrás. Hermione abanou a cabeça. Mal podia crer que já tinha passado tanto tempo. Tanto tempo desde que o sonho acabara. Tantos planos para o futuro que vieram por água abaixo. Tantas esperanças perdidas. O efeito que uma só noite pode fazer na vida de uma pessoa. Uma simples, mas horrível noite…

Tudo começara numa quente noite de Verão, enquanto ela passava férias – as últimas férias – com os seus pais. Dumbledore havia sido assassinado por Severus Snape, e Harry Potter, o seu fiel amigo, havia assistido a tudo, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa. Já por essa altura Draco era um Devorador da Morte e havia escapado como todos os outros. Após os fatídicos eventos desse mês de Junho, Harry tomara uma decisão e tanto ela como Ron o apoiaram: iriam perseguir os Devoradores da Morte, destruir os Horcruxes e depois acabar duma vez por todas com aquela estúpida guerra… Mal eles sabiam sobre o que aquela guerra era, como ela funcionava. Hermione admitia que tinham agido como pessoas ingénuas, mas a verdade, é que naquela altura, eles ainda eram ingénuos.

Fora também nessa noite de Verão, em Londres, que começara a cometer o maior erro da sua vida… mas, estranhamente, ela achava que tinha sido o melhor erro da vida dela.

_Eram onze da noite e ela lia um livro, à luz do candeeiro, sentada no sofá, enquanto bebia café. Sentia que era necessário ler aquele livro sobre maldições… sabia que iria precisar de todos os conhecimentos e mais alguns nos tempos que se aproximavam. De repente, ouviu um som atrás de si. Um som que vinha da lareira. Instantaneamente, pegou na varinha e virou-se para a pessoa que estava atrás de si. Quando viu quem era, o queixo quase que lhe caiu. _

_Draco Malfoy estava ali, em sua casa. Á sua frente. Todo o Ministério da Magia andava atrás dele (e dos seus amiguinhos Devoradores da Morte) e ele estava ali. Ela podia apanhá-lo e entregá-lo, mas estranhamente, não fez nenhum movimento que indiciasse que iria pegar na varinha. _

_Olhou para ele e permitiu-se a si própria pensar que ele estava diferente. Mais magro, mais cansado, mais triste… ainda assim, continuava bonito. _

"_Mas que raio estás tu a pensar, Hermione?" ela perguntou a si própria. _

"_Bem, secalhar estás a pensar naquilo que não quiseste pensar durante estes anos todos…" respondeu-lhe uma vozinha na sua mente. _

_Hermione abanou a cabeça. Devia estar a dar em doida. _

"_Não podes crer que estou aqui, é isso?" ele lhe perguntou, simplesmente. Não acrescentou mais nada… nem a tratou por Granger, nem a chamou Sangue-de-Lama. Apenas lhe fez uma pergunta. Bem, ao que parecia ele tinha adquirido boas maneiras, agora que era um Devorador da Morte. Pena que só as tivesse adquirido depois de se transformar num seguidor de Voldemort. _

"_Não posso crer é como é que tens a lata de estar aqui!" ela exclamou. Na verdade, não só achava que ele tinha uma grande lata, como também achava que ele tinha muita coragem. Afinal de contas, eram inimigos e Hermione poderia tê-lo enfeitiçado assim que o vira. Não o tinha feito… algo lhe dizia que Malfoy havia vindo ali para lhe dizer algo de importante. Mais uma vez, abanou a cabeça. Mas o que é que Draco Malfoy poderia ter para lhe dizer que fosse importante? _

"_Eu sei que esta visita da minha parte deve ser um pouco inesperada para ti…" ele começou e Hermione encarou-o, de boca aberta. "Tenho uma coisa para te dizer!" ele exclamou, os seus olhos azuis a brilhar. _

"_É bom que seja algo importante, Malfoy. Não que eu ache que tenhas algo de importante para me dizer…" Hermione disse, sarcasticamente, olhando para o jovem loiro. _

_E o que aconteceu de seguida foi algo tão inesperado como a visita dele: ele pegou-lhe no braço direito, puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. O mesmo não se pôde dizer do beijo em si. Draco acariciava os longos cabelos de Hermione com uma mão, enquanto que a abraçava com o outro abraço. Embora a principio ela estivesse um pouco assustada, com o tempo, deixou-se levar. Afinal de contas, Draco Malfoy continuava a ser Draco Malfoy. E continuava sexy… e lindo. E ele beijava tão bem… E era tão carinhoso… Mas ele era mau. Ele era mau… e ela não podia fazer aquilo com ele. _

_Separou-se dele, ainda com a respiração alterada e olhou para o lado. Não o queria olhar nos olhos, simplesmente não podia. Nunca o tinha mencionado a ninguém em Hogwarts, com medo talvez dos olhares reprovadores que a sua revelação pudesse provocar. Afinal, ter um fraquinho por Draco Malfoy, o seu grande inimigo, um Slytherin, o rapaz que a chamava Sangue-de-Lama, não era algo muito aceitável para ela, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, a melhor estudante de Hogwarts, filha de Muggles, a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. _

"_Hermione…" ele começou por dizer, mas parou ao ver o choque na cara dela. Ele havia-a chamado pelo seu nome próprio. Nada de apelidos, nem de ofensas. Simplesmente disse 'Hermione', o que a confundiu ainda mais. _

"_Porque raio é que vieste aqui? Porque é que estás a fazer isto? Porque é que me chamaste Hermione?" ela perguntou. Ele não lhe respondeu, ficou calado, o que fez com que ela olhasse para ele. Observava-a, e os olhos azuis tinham adquirido um brilho maior. _

"_Acredito que Hermione é o teu nome." Ele disse e pareceu-lhe a ela que ele havia sorrido. Começou a protestar, mas Draco aproximou-se dela e tapou-lhe a boca com a mão. "Eu comecei a responder-te à última das questões…" ele acrescentou. Hermione pensou, por momentos, em morder-lhe a mão, mas rapidamente tirou esses pensamentos da sua cabeça, pois pareciam-lhe demasiado eróticos, dada toda aquela situação. "Eu vim aqui," ele continuou, "para te dizer que sempre tive um fraquinho por ti, talvez por isso te tratasse mal… porque eu sabia que nunca te poderia amar. Acho que isso responde às outras duas questões." _

_O queixo dela caiu. Aquilo não poderia estar a acontecer… ele não lhe havia dito aquilo… não podia. Draco Malfoy não podia estar apaixonado por ela. E ela não devia estar a sentir aquela estranha sensação no seu coração. Ele era um Devorador da Morte, um assassino. Ela não podia…_

"_Só podes estar a brincar…" ela disse, num sussurro. Draco abanou a cabeça, em sinal negativo. "Porque só mo disseste agora?" _

"_Quando… na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, antes de morrer, ele disse-me algo…" ele começou e ela olhou-o, interessada. "Ele disse-me que eu tinha opções… que eu não sou um assassino." Disse o loiro. "E… eu tenho vindo a pensar…eu não sou o Devorador da Morte que toda a gente esperaria que eu fosse…" Olhou-a, antes de continuar. "E depois, estás tu…" _

_Hermione abanou a cabeça. " Eu costumava odiar-te, dizer a mim mesmo que eras estúpida e parva. " ele continuou. "Mas, na verdade, eu não podia deixar de reparar que te tinhas tornado numa belíssima rapariga…" Quando chegou a este ponto, Hermione virou-se de costas para ele, e ele calou-se. Ela estava em choque. Completamente em choque. Não podia crer no que ouvia, pior, não podia crer no que sentia enquanto ouvia aquilo: um leve aperto no coração, que ela só sentira uma vez na sua vida… _

"_Como eu sei que tu conheces o pessoal da Ordem da Fénix… além de, se possível, estar contigo, eu gostaria de vos ajudar… contra o… Voldemort." Ele disse, a custo, principalmente as últimas palavras. _

_Ela virou-se para ele e encarou-o. "Queres ser… um espião!" ela lhe perguntou. Ele anuiu. "Isso soa-me demasiado a perigo…" _

_Draco riu-se. "Bem, ao menos vejo que estás interessada no meu bem-estar…" Hermione tentou contra-argumentar, mas isso foi-lhe impossível, daí ter corado. _

"_Ok." Ela disse. Draco aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a. "O simples facto de estar contigo recompensa todo o perigo que eu possa vir a passar." Ele lhe disse. _

_E depois, Hermione, sem pensar, sem se lembrar das consequências que poderiam advir dali, beijou-o. _

A partir daquela noite, raras foram as noites em que não se encontraram. Além da troca de informações, que se revelaram de grande uso tanto para a Ordem como para Harry, viviam um amor, que embora proibido, era vivido intensamente nas sombras. Ainda assim, Hermione pensava que não lhe havia dito tudo, tudo o que sentia por ele. De facto, ela achava que muitas coisas não haviam sido ditas… talvez até demais. Arrependia-se por isso. E por muitas mais coisas. Coisas essas que pertenciam a um passado que lhe parecia cada vez mais longínquo e que ameaçava perder-se nas suas memórias… coisas que lhe atormentavam o coração, a mente… doía-lhe só de pensar.

'_Cause I've relied on my illusions_

_Porque me apoiei nas minhas ilusões _

_To keep me warm at night_

_Para me manter quente à noite _

_But I denied in my capacity to love_

_Mas nunca mais vou amar _

_I am willing, to give up this fight_

_Estou disposta a desistir desta luta _

Aconchegou o casaco e limpou uma lágrima, que teimava em escorrer pela sua cara abaixo. Olhou para a escuridão, à procura talvez de algum conforto, mas tudo o que encontrou foi o vazio.

Lembrar-se daqueles tempos passados faziam-na sorrir, mas também chorar. As lembranças eram boas mas custava-lhe lembrá-las; tinha vivido feliz e quando estava com ele, nem se lembrava da Guerra, nem de nada que os pudesse afectar.

Haviam certos momentos em que Hermione se perguntava como é que podia ter sido tão feliz naquele período da sua vida e como podia se sentir tão triste, tão só, naquele momento… A dor era real. Sentia falta dos seus comentários sarcásticos, do seu sorriso maroto, dos seus beijos, do seu toque suave…

Respirou fundo e abriu a carta – a última carta – que Draco lhe mandara. Era como que a última ligação que ela tinha com ele e, desde aquela noite fatídica, tinha-a lido vezes sem conta. Talvez por isso, ela estivesse tão amarrotada: ao lê-la, uma corrente de raiva percorria-lhe o corpo. Se não fosse aquela carta, ele ainda estaria ali… E, também, talvez por isso, ela soubesse a carta de cor e salteado. Ainda assim, leu-a.

"_Hermione, _

_Não nos podemos encontrar logo à noite. Lord Voldemort planeia atacar-vos hoje, por volta das 21 horas. Não sei como é que ele descobriu a vossa localização, talvez tenha sido o Snape que lhe tenha dito… _

_Amo-te mais que todas as coisas neste mundo, espero que me perdoes não te dizer isto pessoalmente, mas eu só te queria avisar, o mais depressa possível… logo à noite, aconteça o que acontecer, faz o que tens a fazer. Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca te esqueças que te amo. _

_D.M. " _

Começou a chorar, depois de a ler. Aquela carta tinha sido o princípio do fim. Limpou as lágrimas com a mão, ainda de olhos pregados na carta, mas não olhava para as palavras lá escritas. Pensava sim no que tinha acontecido na noite do dia em que havia recebido a carta. Avisou, de imediato, os membros da Ordem, do perigo iminente de um ataque e esperou. Basicamente, esperou pelas 21 horas. Enquanto esperava, havia pensado naquilo que Draco lhe havia escrito… 'Aconteça o que acontecer, faz o que tens a fazer. Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca te esqueças que te amo. ' Parecia uma despedida, ela havia pensado. E na verdade, fora. Enquanto esperava, ela não o sabia. Mas agora, sabia-o: tinha sido a maneira dele se despedir dela. Porque, de certa forma, ele devia ter pensado que um deles não iria sobreviver àquela noite. Tinha sido realista, algo que Hermione deixara de ser quando começara a sua relação com ele. Sabia que iam lutar um contra o outro, mas nunca pensara na morte. Eram ambos novos, tinham imenso para viver, tinham um futuro pela frente, juntos.

Quando o ataque começou, Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração. Ao olhar para os Devoradores da Morte, ela só esperava que Draco não estivesse ali, que por alguma razão não pudesse ter comparecido… tentava convencer-se disso, e estava tão distraída que, por pouco, não foi atingida por uma maldição. Começou a lutar contra os Devoradores da Morte, então, deixando os seus pensamentos para trás. Ninguém soube ao certo quanto tempo tudo aquilo durou. O local tinha-se tornado num verdadeiro pandemónio, com feitiços a serem lançados em todas as direcções. Quando por fim, a luta acabou, Hermione havia morto, pelo menos, seis Devoradores da Morte. A Ordem tinha vencido aos seguidores de Voldemort e Harry tinha-o morto, de vez. Hermione aproximou-se de Ron e Harry, abraçou-os e de seguida, ouviu Remus Lupin comentar que tinham morto todos os Devoradores da Morte, que todos os Devoradores da Morte haviam estado ali presentes. Hermione quase que desmaiou… isso significava que Draco estava ali… ou então Lupin estava enganado.

Os membros da Ordem começaram a retirar as máscaras aos Devoradores da Morte e Hermione não foi excepção. Sabia onde estavam os corpos dos que tinha morto… e se Draco ali estivesse, não queria ser ela a tirar-lhe a máscara. Assim, ela retirou as máscaras às suas seis vítimas, uma a uma. A primeira, Bellatrix Lestrange, a segunda, Pansy Parkinson, o terceiro, Blaise Zabini, a quarta, Julia Parkinson (irmã de Pansy), o quinto, Rodolphus Lestrange e quando se dirigiu à sua sexta vítima, sentiu um déja-vu. Certamente que não era um bom presságio, mas não ligou. Baixou-se e retirou a máscara. Quando olhou para a cara da pessoa morta, ali à sua frente, pareceu-lhe que o mundo ia desabar.

_I've been up all night drinking_

_Estive toda a noite acordada a beber _

_To drown my sorrow down_

_A afogar as minhas mágoas _

_Nothing seems to help me since you went away_

_Nada parece ajudar-me desde que te foste _

_I'm so tired of this town_

_Estou tão cansada desta cidade _

_Where every tongue is wagging _

_Onde todas as línguas se abanam _

_When every back is turned_

_Onde todas as costas se viram _

_They are telling secrets that should never be revealed_

_Eles contam segredos que nunca deviam ser revelados _

_There's nothing to be gained from this_

_Não há nada a ganhar disto _

_But disaster…_

_A não ser desastre… _

Hermione abriu e fechou os olhos, vezes sem conta, horrorizada. À sua frente, jazia Draco Malfoy, com os seus olhos azuis abertos. Ele tinha sido a sua sexta vítima. Automaticamente, lágrimas começaram a cair pela sua face. Ela tinha morto o homem da sua vida.

Lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido a seguir. Ron havia-se sentado a seu lado, enquanto ela mergulhava num imenso mar de angústia. Começou a lembrar-se de como tinha morto todos os Devoradores da Morte. E foi então que se lembrou… De como o tinha apanhado. De como se tinham enfrentado. E foi nesse momento, que Hermione recordou algo. Draco havia baixado a varinha, ao reparar que quem lutava com ele era ela. Mas ela… ela nem tinha reparado nesse pormenor. Gritara Avada Kedavra com todas as suas forças e continuara depois a lutar…

"_Aconteça o que acontecer, faz o que tens a fazer…" _Ele sabia… de alguma forma, sabia-o.

Tinha sido um engano. Um engano fatal, que custara a vida dele.

Levaram-na dali, sem que antes Lupin (embora não entendesse o porquê do pedido) lhe tivesse prometido que levariam o corpo de Draco para um sítio diferente dos outros, a fim que tivesse um funeral digno, e quando chegaram à sede da Ordem da Fénix, já sem chorar, calma por fora, mas a sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos por dentro, ela contou a Ron e a Harry, que havia mantido uma relação com Draco durante três anos… todas as coisas – ou quase todas – que haviam planeado para um futuro que lhes parecia longínquo e agora, Hermione sabia que não passavam de planos frustrados e impossíveis de se realizarem…

Tanto Ron como Harry ficaram chocados. Não lhes cabia na cabeça que, alguma vez, ela se teria apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Ela sabia que encaravam a sua paixão como uma traição a tudo o que haviam defendido nos últimos anos. Mas ela não se importava… Eles eram os seus melhores amigos, isso era verdade, mas se eles não a entendiam… então talvez fosse tempo de separar as águas.

Partira, na manhã seguinte, para o Norte de Inglaterra, com o corpo de Draco, de modo a prestar-lhe uma última homenagem e lhe pedir desculpas por tudo. Enterrou-o, num local com vista para a praia. Nunca tinham falado na morte, mas Hermione sentia que era ali que ele devia ser enterrado; era ali que ele iria descansar para sempre. Após o enterrar, colocara um ramo de rosas ao pé da lápide e, de seguida, sentara-se a seu lado, a observar o mar. Ficara calada, por uns momentos, mas depois começara a falar, como se ele estivesse vivo, ali ao pé dela. Ficara na vila, uma semana. Depois, voltou para Londres. Para a Ordem da Fénix. Para a sua família… Porém, a sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma. Apoiada por uns, odiada por outros, a verdade é que Hermione já nem ligava a isso. Sabia que se tinha apenas a ela própria e nunca mais se iria entregar a ninguém. Nos últimos anos, havia reparado que, aqueles de quem ela mais gostava saíam sempre magoados das mais variadas situações. Parecia uma maldição…

Um mês depois da descoberta do seu segredo obscuro, Harry pedira-lhe desculpas pela sua reacção e dissera-lhe que, se necessitasse de alguma coisa, ele estaria à sua disposição. Ela agradecera-lhe. Gostava de saber que ele a apoiava…

Os dias custavam a passar, não conseguia dormir, não falava com ninguém nem conseguia trabalhar correctamente. Aguentou um quotidiano insuportável durante três meses… até que decidiu voltar, à vila no Norte de Inglaterra, ao local com vista para o mar, o local onde Draco descansava para sempre.

_Here's a good one_

_Aqui está uma boa _

_Did you hear about my friend_

_Ouviste sobre o meu amigo _

_He's embarrassed to be seen now_

_Tem vergonha de ser visto agora _

_because we all know his sins_

_porque todos nós sabemos dos seus pecados _

E ali estava ela, ao pé do mar, com uma garrafa de absinto meio vazia, a ouvir as ondas a baterem nas rochas. Levantou-se, embora a algum custo. Depois, bebeu mais um gole de absinto e começou a caminhar, à beira mar, com a água a bater-lhe nos pés.

Enquanto andava, pensava nos seus amigos, em Londres, talvez preocupados com ela, talvez não. Pensava na Guerra, nos bons e maus momentos que havia partilhado com os seus amigos, as saudades de Hogwarts, saudades de um tempo que nunca mais voltaria e onde tudo fora mais fácil. Tropeçou numa pedra, mas depressa se recompôs. Nesse momento, olhou para a colina, onde havia sepultado Draco. Pensou nele, nos seus beijos, nos seus abraços, nas suas promessas… tudo poderia ter tido um final feliz se ela tivesse reparado naquele simples pormenor, se ela não o tivesse morto por engano. Se aquela noite fatídica nunca tivesse acontecido, ela estaria, provavelmente àquela hora, nos seus braços, quentinha e a aconchegar-se… Gostaria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. Mas ela tinha que enfrentar a dura realidade… e a realidade era que ele estava morto e ela continuava viva.

Olhou para o mar, enquanto bebia o resto do absinto que tinha na garrafa. Fechou os olhos e começou a andar aos ziguezagues, enquanto as ondas lhe batiam no corpo. A maré estava, definitivamente, a encher e a puxá-la com toda a força para o interior do mar.

Pela altura em que a água lhe dava um pouco abaixo dos seios, ela largou a garrafa e abriu os olhos. E ali, à sua frente, viu Draco, com a mão estendida para ela. Ela sorriu. Como é que ele poderia estar ali..? Ele estava morto…

"Estás disposta a desistir de tudo por mim? Para vires para ao pé de mim?" ela ouviu-o perguntar.

Tinha tantas saudades daquela voz. Tinha tantas saudades dele. E ele estava a propor-lhe desistir de tudo por ele… Deu mais umas passadas, afundando-se um pouco mais. À medida que andava, mais Draco se afastava. Porém, ele continuava a sorrir-lhe e com a mão estendida.

"Draco…" ela gritou, desesperadamente, enquanto andava mais um pouco. Começou a ficar sem pé, mas continuou a ir atrás dele. Esticava-se, o mais que podia, mas não o conseguia alcançar. Eventualmente, começou a afogar-se, mas sempre com ele à sua frente.

"Estás disposta a desistir de tudo por mim?" ela ouviu-o repetir. Tentou responder-lhe, mas apenas respirou e engoliu mais água. Tossiu e quando olhou para a sua frente, viu-o desaparecer. Quis gritar, mas isso só provocou mais turbulência. E foi naquele momento que ela entendeu a pergunta. E ela sabia a resposta que lhe queria dar. Draco, ali à sua frente, poderia ser apenas produto da sua imaginação, mas tinha-a levado a fazer aquilo… Ela estava a afogar-se. Ia morrer. Mas isso não a assustava, pois sabia que Draco estava à espera dela, de braços abertos, e finalmente poderiam ser felizes… para toda a eternidade.

_Oh, I am willing to give up this fight…_

_Oh, estou disposta a desistir desta luta… _

_**Fim**_

**N/A:** Muito Obrigada à minha beta-reader, BelinhaZpears, por me apoiar nas minhas grandes estupidezes (esta palavra nem deve existir), obrigada à Sarah Mclachlan por ter feito uma música líndissima como é esta "Dirty Little Secret" e um obrigado ao John Williams, por ter criado um tema que, não é de nenhuma banda sonora de Harry Potter, mas sim de Star Wars, e que me inspirou profundamente para a última parte da songfic! Espero que gostem!


End file.
